


…pay the debts

by Hearmeroar (godputasmileuponyourface)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godputasmileuponyourface/pseuds/Hearmeroar
Summary: “坦格利安生孩子，天上诸神掷硬币。”
Relationships: Tywin Lannister & Aerys II Targaryen
Kudos: 2





	…pay the debts

授予他骑士称号时，你们且尚是少年。双目清澈，世界尚未蒙尘。意气风发的少年王子跪在所有那些七神面前，刚刚结束守夜。你用雪白锋利的长剑在他丝绸包裹，微微颤抖的肩膀上轻点。左肩，右肩，左肩。战士，少女，陌客。愿他成为一名伟大的骑士，并在将来成为一名伟大的国王。所有那些七神在苍白冷冽的晨光照射下，深深看入你碧绿的眼眸。

他继承了王位，满心憧憬，生气勃勃。他拥有雄心壮志却缺乏耐心，仍然希望想把国家治理得井井有条。对他来说，世界美好得令人泫然欲泣，明亮得令人发指；对你来说，重担刚刚挑起，西境必须被重整，鲜血与轻烟的味道压在你的嘴角。父亲常笑，所以你从来不笑。你带着兰尼斯特军队用十字弓射穿了红狮的后背，让卡斯特梅厅阴雨不绝，斩杀了雷耶斯女人和她所有的小崽子，同时斩断了西境所有关于反叛的荒谬幻想。

你成为最年轻的国王之手，处理他奇思妙想带来的所有后果，处理被他闪亮的交际错过的政事，处理君临的琐碎事务，处理宴席，比武与税务。你为坦格利安们收拾酒席。

你有了乔安娜，瑟曦和詹姆，蕾拉却只给他一个雷加。他听到谣言说，泰温公爵才真正统治着七国。他开始疑神疑鬼，杯弓蛇影，他的喜怒无常，开始像野火一样蔓延。那时的你深深觉得，你们在九铜板王之战里并肩作战时，都没这么艰难。然而那时的你们，面对的可是锋利的刀剑，潮水般的叛军和肌肉腐烂的血腥味道啊。毫无疑问：你曾经的挚友，变成了一个全然陌生的疯子。你们共同的战友史蒂芬·拜拉席恩在自家门前被风暴撕碎后，坦格利安对兰尼斯特再无信任之心。他拒绝了你提出的婚约，羞辱你的妻子儿女。如果他不是你的国王，你会选择愤然离席。暮谷城之乱后，对你这个国王之手彻底失去信任的伊里斯二世再没有离开过红堡。他恐惧蛰伏，长达五年之久。

狮子依然忍耐着。

龙最终夺走了凯岩城的顺位继承人。赫伦堡的比武大会上，他把新晋御林铁卫粗暴赶回君临：“他在这里不会得到任何荣誉。他现在是我的人了，不是泰温的。”

于是你看到了儿子眼中一闪而过的愤恨目光，几乎和你想表现出来的一模一样。

你递上辞呈，带走女儿。这一次你选择愤然离席。

兰尼斯特家人不需要再为坦格利安收拾酒席。

信件终于雪片般从君临飞来。渡鸦一只又一只，却再没从凯岩飞回君临。他的疯狂终于给他带来了惨痛的代价。你冷漠地看着你曾经的挚友孤注一掷，信件中充斥着绝望的命令：“我是你的国王，你是我任命的西境守护。我命令你速带西境军队来君临勤王，斩除贼叛。”

所以你带了军队去。却不是救他。

你要他还债。

**Author's Note:**

> ※伊里斯，泰温和史蒂芬曾经是挚友。他们年少时曾经一起在君临担任侍酒；九铜板王之战期间，他们并肩作战。  
> 278AC。史蒂芬·拜拉席恩公爵死于船难。伊里斯二世将其归咎于泰温，并认为泰温也想杀掉他。  
> 283AC。君临沦陷，伊里斯·坦格利安二世死于泰温·兰尼斯特公爵之子剑下。


End file.
